Saving Me
by gleekghfan
Summary: Can Puck save Rachel from herself before it's to late? And who steps in to help him. For one of my prompts:  Puckleberry!  And surprise friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second mutli chapter fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it, it's puckleberry:) It's going to be pretty good... I hope. So read and review, please:)**

**For my Prompt: Emotionally unstable girls shouldn't have guns**

**Just FYI: Quinn gave up Puck's baby in this:) And everyone knows the truth.**

**Chapter One: Written in her Eyes**

**

* * *

**

No matter what anybody said, a part of Noah Puckerman, cared about Rachel Berry. Even if it didn't seem like it, Puck paid attention to her. So, when she said five words, that didn't really seem out of the ordinary to anyone else, they seemed out of the ordinary to him.

She was being bullied, by Santana. Right in front of everyone. It made Puck sick. But, he knew if he stuck up for her in front of everyone, he would get ridiculed, and people would start to wonder what was going on. So, he planned on having a chat with Santana.

Rachel was crying, and nobody even looked up. Except for him. And he could have sworn he saw Quinn look up as well. But, he figured he didn't because if he knew one thing for sure, _Quinn didn't like Rachel. _He thought about it for a few moments though. Maybe having a baby made her softer. And Rachel was nothing but kind during the pregnancy.

"Your nothing Rachel. Just quit crying. No one gives a crap about you anyways." The Latino girl laughed as she tore down the spirits of the tiny, fragile girl in front of her. Rachel had quit crying, and was now just staring at her, a look in her eye's Puck feared he would never forget. Ever.

" _I can't do this anymore." _

The sound of Rachel's shaky and hurt voice echoed through the choir room. Puck watched as the brunette smoothed out her skirt, grabbed her bag, and walked slowly and calmly out of the choir room. Santana laughed and everyone just stared at her.

"Santana, maybe you went a little to far..." A voice, that no one expected to say anything said. Puck looked up at the girl who said it. _Quinn._

"Excuse me?" Santana asked rudely. Quinn sighed and looked up from the paper she was writing on. Puck saw the concern in her eyes, and thought maybe, just maybe, she felt bad for Rachel.

"Lay off her, okay?" Quinn said quietly, obviously trying hard not to start a conflict.

"Listen Blondie. Last time I checked, you hated Rachel just as much as I do. So shut up, and just get back to writing in your notebook. We understand that you had a baby, but that's no reason to start mothering everyone." Santana sneered. The blonde looked at the ground.

The comment made everyone stare at the Latino in shock. Quinn looked at her then rolled her eyes, continuing to write in her notebook. Puck had, had enough of all the fighting and grabbed his stuff to leave. He decided maybe, that he should check on Rachel. He pulled out his phone, and began to text her.

_Hey rach babe, you ok?-PUCK!_

He waited a few minutes for her to respond.

_No. Just leave me alone...please.-Rachel*_

He stared at the phone screen for a few moments, the decided to text her one last time.

_If you need to talk...I'm here...but if not, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow-PUCK!_

Happy with his message, he started the engine of his car, and started driving home. He heard his phone go off, and looked at the message.

_It's over okay? I don't want to talk to anyone. And no, I won't see you at school tomorrow-Rachel*_

The message scared him a little bit. He clicked her contact and called her.

"_Hello?" _A shaky tear covered voice answered.

"Rachel?" He questioned, not believing that it was her.

"_Yes, what do you need?" _She asked. On her end of the phone, Puck could her the sound of water rushing, and the sound of rocks crunching beneath her feet.

"Let's talk. Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. And what was with that shit about not seeing you tomorrow?" Puck questioned in his normal Puck way.

"_Good bye. And I meant what I said. I won't see you tomorrow. **Click**" _She hung up, and Puck just stared at his phone. He thought about it for a little while, and realized there was only one place in Lima with rushing water.

The lookout River.

**

* * *

**

**Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

When Puck reached the look out river, he jumped out if his car frantically searching for Rachel. When he found her, it broke his heart to see the way she was so upset. Crying, she held a gun close to her heart.

"Rachel..." Puck started. She looked up quickly, and smiled an amused, but sad smile.

She clapped. "You found me. Bravo." She told him. He nodded and walked towards her. He sat down next to her and breathed in. The only sound to be heard was the water from the look out river. The look out river, was a long river that connected to a bridge. It wasn't a safe place for someone who was suicidal.

"What the hell happened to you?" He questioned, taking in her appearance, and the way he remembered her. Because, this wasn't her. She wasn't someone who broke down. She was Rachel berry, tough, strong willed, and didn't give a crap what people said. Well, Puck thought that until now at least.

She looked up at him, like she'd been slapped across the face. The dazed look in her eyes made him feel weak. "What happened to me? Is that a joke? I have been pushed so far...you just wouldn't get it. Please leave." She cried, clutching the gun tighter to her torso.

Puck never mentioned that he noticed it, because he didn't want her to feel threatened. He would look at it every now and then, but mainly just looked at her face. "Try me. Berry...talk to me." He urged. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"No. You don't actually care. Your just her, so you don't feel guilty." She spit out. He laughed. She gave him a dirty look.

"Feel guilty? Really? Have I ever felt guilty about anything?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I forget. I'm here with the resident Bad boy And Bad boys don't feel guilty about anything." She smirked, pain obvious in her big brown eyes.

He shook his head. "If I didn't want to be here right now, I wouldn't be." Puck told her. She nodded.

Then preceded to shake her head and laugh. "Just go." Rachel told him as she pointed to his car with her free hand. He shook his head no then grabbed her hand gently. She pulled her hand away from his and scowled.

"I'm not leaving without you." He tried to make sure she understood. She rolled her eyes once again, and gave him the most confused look he'd ever seen.

"Why, Puck? What's with the sudden interest in me? You never cared before..." She started.

He grabbed her hand once more. "That's a lie." He confessed. She looked up at him, and for the first time in a while, Puck swore he saw a little bit of hope. Within a mere second it was gone. Any sign of hope there might have been, was gone.

She shook her head. Clearing away any thought she might've just had. "Whatever. I know that's not true. And even if it is, you never cared before so don't start now." She spit out. Puck laughed dryly.

"I'm not used to people not wanting me." He confessed. She rolled her eyes, stood up and laughed.

"Well get used to it." Rachel told him. He nodded, and stood up with her.

"I hate seeing you like this. Berry, I'm worried about you. Please don't do anything stupid." He sighed as she began to walk towards the abandoned bridge. He yelled after her, but when she never turned, he followed her.

They reached the bridge, and stood at the entrance. Rachel slowly turned around. "When I was little this place used to scare me." She admitted. He gave her a strange look, then walked up next to her.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked at him sadly. "My cousin died here." She explained. He nodded then looked at her, urging her to go on.

"She feel off the bridge." She finished. Puck shook his head an closed his.

Tears began to fall down Rachel's cheeks again. "It was my fault."

**

* * *

**

**What'd you think? If there's enough demand I might update again today:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go:) Enjoy, and please leave reviews telling me how much you enjoyed:) Or didn't enjoy:(**

**Chapter three: My Fault**

**

* * *

**

"How?" Puck questioned. Rachel looked over at him and shook her head, as she slowly closed her eyes as if recalling the memory. Slowly she clutched the gun closer to her and breathed in deep.

"I was six. She was ten. We were playing over there." The tiny girl pointed to the side of the bridge, an easy place to fall if you aren't careful.

Rachel wiped a few stray tears from her face, eyes still closed tightly. "I fell in. I was being stupid, and fell in. She jumped in after me. But she couldn't swim. My cousin got me to shore, but hit her head on something. To this day I'm still not sure what. But if I wouldn't have been stupid, and stayed away from the edge like she told me, she'd still be alive." She finished her story, walking closer to the edge where she had fallen, so many years before.

"Is that why you're here Berry? Only because you feel guilty about your cousin?" He asked. She shook her head no, then stared at him for a few moments. Silence added and eerie feeling to the place that was already getting dark and creepy.

"Did you know that my mom doesn't even want me?" She asked. Puck gave her a shocked expression.

Slowly he walked towards her. "What do you mean she doesn't want you?" He wondered. She laughed a dark laugh.

"It means...that...Santana is right. No body, including my own family, will ever want me." Rachel stated with a head nod. It made Puck so mad to think, that someone had said it enough times to where Rachel believed it.

"That's not true...Santana is a lying bitch." he reminded her. She just laughed once again. He couldn't help but wonder why she kept laughing.

"You know Noah...this isn't how I planed on spending my last hours." She explained. His face fell in shock. He watched as she moved the gun a little ways away from her chest. She spun it in her fingers a few times, then stared at it like it was a lifeline.

"Your not going to die." He demanded. Rachel shot him a rude glance. She walked towards him and smiled a hurt, scared smile.

"You don't make decisions for me." She reminded him.

Puck couldn't believe some of the things he was hearing. "Berry. Set the gun down. Let's leave. I am making this decision for you, because I...I.. I can't see my life without you in it." He told her. He wasn't sure where his little confession came from, but he knew he actually felt it. Rachel giggled.

"This is all so funny. Do you think Glee Club will perform at my funeral? Do you think Santana will sing, trying to hide her guilt? Do you think Finn will sit there and sing, all the while wondering what might've been, if he wouldn't have broken my heart? Do you think Kurt will sing, tears slowly falling down his face, all the while, he feels guilty for constantly knocking my style and making me feel bad about myself? No? I didn't think so either. No one, will feel guilty. Not anyone. Everyone will go in there, and think that they are in the clear. But I tell you what Noah Puckerman, you tell them. You tell them that I'll be watching them. The rest of there lives, I'll be that shame...that secret shame you want to hide, but always ends up finding its way to the surface." Her voice was cold and shaky, almost emotionless.

It scared Puck. "Don't do this Rachel. You don't want to die. Not now. You have your whole life ahead of you." He tried to convince. She just shook her head and cried.

"Lying isn't helping anyone..." She said calmly as she slowly raised the gun to her temple.

**

* * *

**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't decided if she is going to die or not yet. Lol I've still got a few more things Rachel berry would like to say... :) **

**Chapter Four: Guilt, Guilt, Guilt**

**

* * *

**

"Woah! Berry don't you even dare!" Puck shouted as he watched her slowly move the trigger back**. **Her face fell, and she lowered the gun slowly.

She looked over at him with an expression on her face that he couldn't read. "I didn't do it because you told me to. I lowered it because I have more to say." Rachel explained. He nodded. He would agree with just about anything she said as long as it kept her alive.

"Please don't feel guilty. For this." She sighed. Puck gave her a strange look. She sat on the edge of the bridge and stared out at the water. Holding the gun close to her heart. She breathed in. "I don't want you to watch. I don't want you to see me die. Because, then, you'll feel guilty about not being able to save me. Wait... why are you even here? You threw a slushy in my face every day freshman year!" She shouted out the last thing.

Puck shook his head. "I'm different now. Beth's changed me. Glee's changed me. You've changed me..." He trailed off. He stared at the leave covered path. It was autumn, and leaves were falling everywhere.

Rachel shook her head. "Stop." She demanded. Tears swelled in her eyes. She wiped them away. Her face was blotchy and red.

"Everyone will feel guilty." Puck told her. She laughed.

"I don't want them to." She explained. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"I'm confused." He confessed.

Rachel laughed. "Of course you are. You don't understand. I'm not killing myself to make you all feel horrible, I'm killing myself because I don't want to do this anymore. That reminds me. Take this." She pulled a DVD out of her jacket pocket.

"I was going to lay it next to me. That way the police would find it. I want them to watch. That way they understand." Rachel explained the point of the DVD. She threw it over to Puck who caught it.

"What's it say?" He asked. She stood up and cleared her throat. She'd obviously thought about it a lot, had it memorized.

"Hello, This is my explanation to you. I was fed up. Scared. Done. Yeah, that word works. Mostly just done." She began. Puck shook his head and sighed. His mind wondered to how many times she'd thought about this. How many times she'd practiced it before sitting in front of her camera and filming it.

"I didn't want to live anymore. Now, I don't have to. If you watching this, I'm dead. Sorry if that comes as a shock to you. But this is it. The last time you'll see me. My explanation was simple right? You didn't need to know anymore correct? You understand, that I'm in pain." She continued. Her eyes filled with painful tears.

"Please don't go on." Puck begged. Rachel smirked. And nodded.

"Alright. Fine you can watch it when everyone else does." She laughed.

They must not have heard the car, but right after she said that, someone walked up to the entrance of the bridge.

"What's going on here?" The person asked.

**

* * *

**

**So I'm going to write another story! Okay, you guys can pick things for it!**

**Okay, so Rachel's dads are going to take in a kid from a bad home. Should the bad kid be Puck or Finn? And should it be a romance? Or just a friend ship? And whats something big that should happen? Oaky so you guys answer those:)**

**Also should Rachel die? In this one ahah**

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS! **

**

* * *

Ps! Sorry this is such a short chapter! I'll probably update again tonight!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I now know what's going to happen to Rachel! Read my other fanfic to! It's called Heart, Body, Soul:)**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own glee:(**

**Chapter Five: Emotions**

**

* * *

**

Puck and Rachel stared in disbelief at the girl standing before them. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" He wondered. The blonde looked at the scene going on before her. She saw a scared, sad Rachel clutching a gun, and a confused and scared Puck standing across from her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pointed out. "But I'm here because I was on my way home from the library, when I saw your car and another car parked here. I just wanted to know what was going on." The blonde confessed.

Rachel looked down at the gun in her hand and began to cry. "Go...please." She begged as she sobbed. Quinn looked over at Puck, for an explanation, but all she got was a sad look.

"What happened to you?" The cheerleader asked. Rachel looked up, shook her head and laughed.

"That's funny. Puck asked the same thing. I don't think you guys quite understand the situation here. I've always been like this! I've just covered it up!" Rachel exclaimed. The tiny brunette was now once again sitting on the side of the bridge.

She looked at the water and shook her head. Quinn walked over and took a seat next to her. "You want to talk Rachel? Come on...let's talk. Tell me how your feeling." The blonde urged. The girl next to her, looked up at her with a dark expression on her face.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged. "Because I'm here and willing to listen." The sad girl stared at her.

"You've never cared before." Rachel pointed out. The blonde sighed and looked at the ground.

"We do care Berry." Puck chimed in. Both girls looked over at him. Right then, Rachel stood up and stood on the side of the bridge, trying to balance herself.

"What are you doing! If you fall you'll die!" Quinn shouted. The other girl shook her head.

"I survived the last time I fell." She told them. Both bystanders nodded. The watched in horror as she walked along the edge of the bridge. With every step she took, the bridge got a little higher and a little more curved.

"Be careful." Puck tried. They followed her along the path, until she came to a complete stop at the bump of the bridge. She let her legs dangle down over the water.

"It's so nice up her. Very refreshing." She breathed in and sighed.

"Get down." Quinn demanded.

Rachel shook her head no, then looked down at them. "My mom is caring for your baby." She stated. The blonde nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Quinn apologized. Puck agreed.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Rachel spit out, " I just want you and everyone else to know the kind of impact you've had on me. You guys really need to leave..please..." Rachel trailed off, looking back off at the far edge of the bridge, a sad look on her pained face.

At that moment, Puck felt like she was hiding something. He felt like there had to be more to it then just the names and the way they all tore her down, yes that was part of it, he knew, he just felt like there had to be a little more to the story than just that.

"What else happened?" He asked. Rachel looked down at him a questioning look in her eyes.

"My dads are never around." She told him. He studied her for a few moments. Puck knew there had to be more. She'd dealt with this for so long, how was it just now getting to her?

"What's the real thing Rachel. There has got to be more." Puck said.

She looked at him oddly. Quinn watched the exchange that was going on before her, with wide eyes. "You really want to know?" The brunette choked on tears. Puck nodded.

"Tell me please." He almost begged. He watched her eyes fall to her body. The she sucked in a huge breath as though this was the hardest thing she was ever going to say to anybody.

"I was raped. But not just once. Multiple times over the past few months. By more than one person."

**

* * *

**

**Surprise right? Okay, so review my lovelies:) Here I go, I'm gonna put this up then update my other story:D so...**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**Ps: Was this chapter to short? Or are you guys fine with the chapter lengths? I find it hard to write really long chapters:/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmmmm I couldn't resist:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Chapter Six: End is Near**

**

* * *

**

"Who the hell did this Rachel?" Puck shouted. She just sat up on top and cried.

Quinn sighed, and looked as though she was about to cry as well. "Rachel come down. Get down here now." the blonde demanded. Rachel nodded and stood up to walk down, but as she did her foot slipped, and she fell off.

She was screaming. And falling. Then they heard a noise. Then hitting the water.

Puck watched in horror, until he finally ran over to the side, climbed over, then jumped in after her. Quinn watched helplessly from the bridge. She pulled out her phone to call 9-1-1.

Puck swam swiftly, looking for her. He found her, and she looked unconscious. He grabbed her body and pulled her close to him as he got them to shore. He laid her on the shore. He looked her over, the realized what the noise was.

As she was falling, the gun had went off. There was a shot wound right above her right breast. Quinn ran down to them, panting as she reached them. "I called 9-1-1." She told him. He nodded. The sound of the rushing water, covering up the sound of his cries.

"Good. She's hit." he told the blonde. She gave him a confused look, and he pointed to the spot.

"Oh my god...is she dead?" As soon as she said it, she knew it was a stupid question. But, she was so terrified that she didn't care.

"She still has a pulse. But she's unconscious probably from pain. God. This is my fault." He sighed and looked at the tiny girl laying on the beach. There was nothing they could do, except wait for the ambulance.

Puck remembered something his mom had said. Keep pressure on a wound. He swiftly pulled off his shirt and pressed it onto the wound. They heard the sound of an ambulance, then saw an EMT running up to them.

"What's happened here?" The man asked.

Quinn looked at her two friends. "She fell off the bridge. She was holding a gun. It went off. She accidently shot herself. Please help her!" She cried.

He nodded and ran over to Rachel.

**

* * *

**

**So extremely short, but needed for where this is going:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven... oh man... this is going along quite nicely:)**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.**

**Chapter Seven: Harsh**

**

* * *

**

Puck and Quinn waited. And waited. And waited. By now, everyone in glee club and rachel's parents were at the hospital, also waiting. Finally, a doctor came out and walked up to the Berry men. He told them that there daughter was fine, and she was excepting visitors.

Then men followed the doctor into her room. Quinn and Puck continued to wait.

**

* * *

**

Eventually, Mr. And Mr. Berry told Puck and Quinn they could go see her, but afterwards they wanted to know what happened, because Rachel wouldn't tell. The two teens slowly walked into her room, and saw her sitting up watching some show. "Hello." She greeted dully.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Quinn asked, a soft smile on her face.

The brunette shrugged. "Fine I guess." She mumbled.

Puck shook his head and sighed. "We were doing so good Berry. If you wouldn't have fallen, we could have gotten you home and everything would've been okay. I'm so sorry." He shook his head again and looked at the floor.

Rachel laughed, and both teenagers looked up. "When I was falling, I shot on purpose." She confessed. A strange smile on her face. Quinn and Puck's mouths dropped open.

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered.

"I was hoping I would drown before one of you could save me." She explained.

"Berry...we were doing so good..." Puck started, with a hint of disappointment trailing his sentence.

The tiny girl shook her head. "Don't say it like that. You should know. Just because you stopped me once doesn't mean I'd never try it again." She spit out.

Quinn felt tears stinging her eyes. "That's awful." She said as she backed away and walked out the door. She didn't want Rachel to see her crying. Puck looked at Rachel, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck Berry." He hugged her and walked out to find Quinn wiping her eyes.

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. But, we do need to try. Let's go tell her dads. They can get her the help she needs." Puck explained while patting her back.

"Your right. Let's hope everything will be okay. She doesn't deserve this. No one does."

**

* * *

**

**That's the end! I hope you enjoyed. The story, if you didn't get the conclusion was, not everything ends happily. So in the end, Rachel still wanted to die.**

**I hope you liked it. Review my darlings. Tell me your thoughts:)**


End file.
